fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hl3 or bust/New Character Ideas/Drafts
|-|Arthur Pendragon= Summary While what Arthur's done in ages past is more or less what is depicted in the popular myths, what happened to him in the interveneing centuries is unknown, but it caused him to lose his faith, and eventually, his will to live, at least partially due to watching everyone and everything he's ever cared about die, while he unavoidably continues on. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-A | Varies from at least 9-A to at least 2-A | At least High 2-A, likely Far Higher Name: Arthur Pendragon, possibly an alias Origin: TBD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Hero Soul, Ancient King, "True Hero", Only Known Wielder of Excalibur, Knight of the Round Table Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Due to being a Hero Soul, reality itself seems unwilling to let him die, and causes events that would normally kill or even harm him simply not happen), resistence to most supernatural abilities (seems to somehow drastically reduce the power of the supernatural abilities of others while they're near him, and was able to passively ignore most of the effects of being near Dionysus), Can interact with intangible and non-corporeal beings, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 8 and cannot die an "unjust" death "just" death is him dying in honorable combat), Cannot be harmed by evil beings (Attacks leveled at him by evil beings will simply not affect him, regardless of their potency) and Enhanced Senses (can percieve and react to events at least 100x faster than a normal human) | Reactive Power Level (the Testament of Perfection causes Arthur to always be slightly above his opponent in all physical aspects), One Hit Kill (The Testament of the Guillotine causes all contact with Arthur or the blade of Excalibur to result in a "guillotine" being dropped on the attackers physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves, with the attack itself adjusting to always kill that particular selve in one hit), Instinctive Reaction (Attacking, attempting to steal from, or harmfully acting towards Arthur or Excalibur in a direct or indirect way will result in Excalibur treating that person as evil and attacking them), Reactive Evolution (When attacking an evil being, Excalibur will instantly morph into the perfect weapon in regards to killing them, gaining or lossing properites and abilities in the process. In addition, after defeating an evil being, the Testaments inscribed along Excalibur will become longer and more powerful), Statistics Reduction (The Testament of Wrath drastically reduces the abilities of any opponent who Arthur truly wishes to kill), Death Manipulation (The Testament of Death causes anyone who kills Arthur to die along with him), Resurrection (The Testament of Life can bring Arthur and others back to life, although it requires conscious effort to do so), can make someones innermost thoughts easily visable (with the Testament of Truth), can learn and/or master almost anything instantly (with the Testament of Mastery), Fear Manipulation (with the Testament of Fear, anyone who fights him will instead pervieve their greatest fear, while simultaioniously fearing that thing far more depending on how long they continue to fight Arthur), Immunity to Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (All attempts to copy his powers have either failed or had the power copied actively work against the copier, while attempting to nullify them simply doesn't work, even for levels of power nulliffiaction that should bypass any and all resistences and immunities) and can attack mental, spiritual, conceptual and even non-existant beings | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation (Passively manipulates time and space to make his attacks unavoidable and so that his opponent cannot escape). Absorption (Completely absorbs the totality of anything touched, using their power to boost his own does not copy powers), Psychometry (Gain all of the information possible to safely know about anything it's pointed at), Disease Manipulation (Passively coats Arthur in a thin layer of a virus that can only affect one person, but is specifically designed to kill them on every level), Twilight Manipulation (Can create solid masses of both light and darkness, and have either "infect" and replace the other), Possession (Can shoot his veins out of his arm that, when they contact something, gain complete control over it, regardless of whether it's alive or not, including it's non-physical aspects) and Fate Manipulation (Continually rewrites both history and the future so that the target dies, regardless of their preperations or efforts) with Anathema Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (Extremely casually cut through an armored calvary (Person, horse, shield, armor and all) with his bare hand) | Varies from at least Small Building Level to Multiverse Level+ (Excalibur can alter it's power in several ways, although it's weakest observed form was a normal longsword, and Arthur himself will always hit harder than his opponent due to the Testament of Perfection. With Excalibur, Arthur was one of the only known beings who could damage Merrimack), can bypass conventional durability in several ways | At least High Multiversal Level+ (stated that comparing his current self to his normal self was like "comparing a god to something less than existent, not even found within nonexistence"), likely Far Higher (Was able to eventually defeat Deep Lore Merrimack, who had began to merge together an unknown number of spatio-temporal dimensions) Speed: At least Supersonic normally (moves and reacts at least 100x faster than a normal human, although it is likely that he can move far faster) | Varies from at least Supersonic to at least Immeasurable (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly faster than his opponent, which allowed him to, with some effort, dodge attacks from Merrimack) | Immeasurable normally, Varies with Excalibur Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly stronger than his opponent) | Varies Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Varies (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly stronger than his opponent) | Varies Durability: At least Small Building Level (Has survived accidentally hitting himself completely unscathed) | Varies from at least Small Building Level to at least Multiverse Level+ (The Testament of Perfection allows him to be always slightly more durable than his opponent. With Excalibur, Arthur was able to tank multiple attacks from Merrimack (although his massive resistence to supernatural abilities may have been a contributing factor to this)) | High Multiversal Level+ normally, Varies with Excalibur Stamina: At least Superhuman | Varies (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always last slightly longer in any activity than his opponent) | Varies Range: Standard Melee Range | Varies (Excalibur can rapidly and drastically change in size in order to be considered the perfect weapon against a particular opponent, and Arthur himself will always have a longer range than his opponent due to the Testament of Perfection) | Varies Standard Equipment: Excalibur Intelligence: At least Gifted (Quickly discovered the weaknesses of several skilled opponents simultainiously), Higher with Excalibur (The Testament of Mastery allows him to almost instantly learn and/or master any concept, idea, weapon, etc. simply by being exposed to it) | Nigh-Omniscient (Stated that he knew everything except for his own future) Weaknesses: Causality Manipulation may counter Excalibur's reactions, redefineing "evil" can make excalibur almost completely useless outside of it's reactions, the effects of the Testament of Perfection only last for that fight, has various extreme, and often conflicting, personality issues (generally shown by the nature of the Testaments), his multiple coflicting desires can cause him to rapidly change how he acts at random intervals, is extremely paranoid and suicidal, only "fighting" through Excaliburs reactions. | None notable Feats: *Extremely casually cut through an armored calvary (Person, horse, shield, armor and all) with his bare hand *With Excailbur, he destroyed Nihilus, a being who embodies all the evil that has ever and will ever exist and was from a time "before creation" and was supposedly "unendingly beyond any concievable concept of infinity and recursion" in one hit. *With Excalibur, he was the only beings who could damage Merrimack, a being who is beyond conventional logic (although this may be due to the effects he has of reality), exists in infinitly many states of being simultainiously and who created beings who pervieved Nihilus as nothing in comparision to themselves just by being. Notable Attacks/Techniques Excalibur: A metamorphic weapon who's base form is that of a golden longsword, Excalibur is easily one of the most famous weapons in history, although most of it's more esoteric abilities have been forgotted. The main power of Excalibur are the 8 Testaments written along it's blade, which give it and Arthur various abilities, and grow in length and power with every "worthy opponent" defeated. :Testament of the Guillotine: This Testamnet currently reads "Hear ye! For all who taint the truest of heroes with the touch of humanity shall feel the cold wrath of the guillotine!", and causes any contact with Arthur or Excaliburs blade will result in a "guillotine" being dropped on the attackers physical, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves, with the attack itself adjusting to always kill that particular selve in one hit. Represents Arthur's Intense paranoia. :Testament of Perfection: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who challenge the truest of heroes shall find themselves outmatched in all parts!", and causes all of Arthur's physical aspects to become slightly above that of his opponent. Represents Arthurs desire to become without fault, however impossible this may be. :Testament of Death: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who slay the truest of heroes shall find themselves sharing that inevitable, horrible fate!" and causes anyone who manages to kill Arthur to unavoidable die with him. Represents Arthur's desire to not die alone. :Testament of Wrath: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who draw the ire of the truest of heroes shall find themselves powerless before their wrath!" and causes any opponent that Arthur truly wants to kill to become drastically weaker in all aspects. Represents Arthur's desire to become above all others. :Testament of Life: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who unjustly die before the truest of heroes will find themselves reborn!" and causes anyone, including himself, who dies near him to be reborn, although this requires an conscious effort. Represents Arthur's desire to bring life to others. :Testament of Truth: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who speak untruthfully to the greatest of heroes shall find their darkest thoughts and desires put on display for all!" and causes anyone who lies, likely including boasts, to Arthur to have their innermost thoughts and desires become easily visable to anyone who can see them. Represents Arthur's desire to know how all others think and act. :Testament of Mastery: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who play games of trickery and deception against the truest of heroes shall have their own games beaten!" and allows Arthur to almost instantly learn and/or master any concept, idea, weapon, etc. simply by being exposed to it, although the text of the Testament itself wouldn't imply this. Represents Arthur's desire to know all. :Testament of Fear: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who combat the truest of heroes shall find their greatest fears manefest!" and causes anyone who attempts to fight Arthur to, instead, percieve their greatest fear, along with making them fear that thing an exponentially increasing amount the longer than fight him. Represents Arthur's various fears. Anathema: Also known as "The Shadow of Light." Anathema, usually the abstract concept of opposition, takes the form of Arthur's left arm, causing all of it's veins to glow both a golden and black light. Anathema's powers are generally unknown, but it can: Gain all of the information that is safe to know about anything it's pointed at, create solid light and darkness and have either "infect" and replace the other, passively rewrite the past and future, etc. Keys: Base | With Excalibur | Deep Lore |-|Atlach-Nacha (Verse TBD)= Summary Very little is known of this spider-like being, other than that it is believed to be primarily responsible for the fall of the Teotihuacan civilization. Outside of this, it is believed that it doesn't come from what from is normally considered reality, instead coming from some other realm related to the imagination of all things. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, Far Higher with Dimensional Threads Name: Refers to itself as Atlach-Nacha, true name is unknown Origin: TBD Age: Unknown, comes from a realm where time is extremely malliable Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Imaginary being, "Spider" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (type 1), Regeneration (High-Godly (even if it's was completely and utter destroyed in both the physical world and the Imarythll, it will simply instantly reform from within the imagination of a sentient being)) Immortality (1, 5, 8, 9 and 10 being is merged with the Imarythll, an imaginary realm unbounded by logic or reason, and can only be permenantly destroyed by destroying all sentience that has ever or will ever be), Enhanced Senses (can percive and easily understand actions that fall outide of dualistic definitions) Reality Warping with Dimensional Threads and resistance to many supernatural abilites (It's being is within the physical world and the Imarythll simultainiously, causing most abilites which are in any way affected by imagination to simply not affect it or become warped) Attack Potency: Building Level physically (easily destroyed many fortified temples and buildings), Far Higher with Dimensional Threads (can connect the physical world to various locations in the Imarythll, with varying effects) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (can be found anywhere a sentient being has ever been) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level, Immortality and regeneration makes it difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely Irrelevant (has never been observed to rest, even in the Imarythll) Range: Tens of Meters physically, Irrelevant with Dimensional Threads (can "reach" the Imarythll) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (has seemingly never been intellectually challenged, and is likely far more intelligent than any other known being) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: :Dimensional Threads: Instead of being able to make threads like a normal spider, Atlach-nacha can use metaphorical threads to connect the physical world to various locations within the Imarythll, which also define the boundaries in the physical world, as "boundaries" in the Imarythll are utterly alien and indescribable under human notions. Below are several notable locations with the Imarythll, although there are an endless amount of unique locations, covering any and all spectrums of mundaneness and extremity. ::Plateau of Leng: One of the more disturbing locations within the Imarythll, the Plateau of Leng is home to the Spiders of Leng, formless beings who, when they touch any being, causes large blood-colored vines to grow throughout the target, eventually draining them of all sentience. ::The Empyrean: Little is known of this location, although it has been described as an "ultimate and unending reality unbounded even by the logic and reason of the Imarythll," and simply percieving this realm causes one to lose all misunderstandings, boundaries and reason, causing them to cease to be due to a loss of reason to be. ::The Tainted Lands: A relatively mundane location, The Tainted Lands are a space filled with any and all diseases and ailments, whether they be conventional or abstract. ::Contadigion: A town usually found around the base of the Plateau of Leng, Contadigion is often refered to as "The Place Where All End," and is believed to be inhabited by beings who are the "physical" embodiments of death. ::The Time Dunes: Even on the scale of the Imarythll, The Time Dunes cause time to become incomprehensible, moving in multiple, and random, directions and rates simultainiously. ::Mhe'ithra Sung: A highly variable location, it is believed that any metaphorical statements made here are treated as absolute, universal truth and causes reality itself to conform to this. ::T'che Somme: This location appears to be composed of an infinite latice of greyish crystals, which, when viewed, show the viewer any and all possible outcomes of a random event that takes place in their future, with the sheer amount of crystals often causing viewers to see every possible outcome of every single instant of their future, driving them mad and, often, to suicide. ::A'leph Haanum: Also known as "The Lesser Sum," this location is notorius for it's ability to cause reactions and events that produce any effect become signigantly weaker, slowly draining everyone present of any all strength and energy. |-|Gawain= Summary After the search for the Grail, Gawain disappears from historical records until at least 1987, when he is found roaming the streets of London in a large trench coat. After refusing all attempts at treatment for his wounds, he, for unknown reasons, fled the city and has supposidly been roaming rural England ever since. Combat statistics Tier: At least 9-A, Far Higher over time Name: Gawain, epithets include "The Forsaken" and "The Accursed" Origin: TBD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, Knight of the Round Table, Forsaken Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 5 been forced to live and suffer for an unknown amount of time by an unknown, god-like entity that seems to have removed his concept of death and given him his Forsaken Soul), Regeneration (Likely High-Godly (Survived Merrimack's reality reset, although whether this was entirely on his own in unknown (Only regenerates if it is neccesary for his survival)), Plot Manipulation (Having a Forsaken Soul means that reality itself will warp so that he finds himself in danger and that any damage taken is taken to the fullest extent possible, including physical, mental, spiritual, etc. damage. The latter effect is also applied to his opponents), Limited Absorption (Passively absorbs the grievences, wounds, traumas, etc. of anyone within 777 meters of him. In a fight, this can be used to, in the mind of his opponent, remove any possible reason to fight, and cause them to forgive him if neccesary. This effect can be focused and be used to drain ones consciousness, sense of self, self-preservation instincts, etc.), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Has had the concept of death removed from his body), Extreme resistence to Pain Manipulation (Has spent several centuries covered in gaping, weeping wounds and sores and seems to barely even notice it) and Mind Manipulation (Due to his abilities, Gawain is affected by every known mental illness and disability, alongside a huge variety of physical damage to his brain, although this seems to only marginally impede him), Immunity to Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (All attempts to copy his powers have either failed or had the power copied actively work against the copier, while attempting to nullify them simply doesn't work, even for levels of power nullifiction that should bypass any and all resistences and immunities), Curse Manipulation (Any ground he walks on becomes the Mud of Eras, of which a single cubic millimeter contains every curse ever discovered or created by humanity across all of the past, future and all possible timelines, and the effects of the curses become exponentially more effective when in contact with more of the mud, and the range of curses used extends as well. The mud itself "taints" reality as it passes over it, leaving what appears to be thorns in whatever it touches. These thorns are embedded into every facet of an objects self, such as physical, mental, spritual, conceptual, etc. and cannot be removed without taking the objects totality with it, destroy it on all levels of reality) and extreme resistence to Curse Manipulation (is entirely unaffected by the Mud of Eras) Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (should be comparable to Arthur as a Knight of the Round Table, although he rarely ever fights physically), Far Higher over time (Will eventually create enough Mud of Eras to convert the entire earth into it, causing it to aflict curses that don't even exist, are paradoxical in nature or work on a meta level, creating his own anti-reality bubble within normal reality) can negate durability with Absorption Speed: At least Supersonic (should be comparable to Arthur), Sub-Relativistic reaction speed (has said and demonstrated that absorbing a person's self-preservation instincts, along with most of their mental selves, causes his own reactions to linearly increase. He has stated that he's done this to around 9000 people) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Should be comparable to Arthur) Durability: at least Small Building Level (should be comparable to Arthur) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Has wandered barefoot for at least several centuries while covered in gaping, weeping wounds and sores and suffering the kind of mental and brain damage that would kill a normal person several hundred times over, all while maintaining a generally cheery attitude and outlook) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Absorption Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: at least Genius (Despite his mental and brain damage, he's remembered every minute of his life and can discern a persons general attitude and outlook at a casual glance) Weaknesses: Susceptible to powerful diseases (due to his open wounds), won't fight unless he thinks it's absolutely neccesary, instead relying on his ability to protect him and others, can only focus his ability on a single person at a time and doing so requires his undivided attention, will almost never use the Mud of Eras offensively, Continued exposure to the Mud of Eras will eventually cause him to go insane, even with his extreme mental fortitude. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Mud of Eras: Despite the name, the MoE is not mud in the conventional sense, as, while it can be controlled by Gawain to act like mud or even seek out non-cursed targets or even spread itself, as it turns any other material it touches, other than living beings, into itself, it's very structure seems anathemic to reality as a whole, tainting reality merely be existing in the smallest possible quantities. How or why the MoE exists in the first place in unknown, but it's belived to have been subconsciously created by Gawain due to his eventual deep seeded contempt and hate for life and reality as a whole, wishing to become separate from it to finally die. The curses contained within the structure of the MoE where enough to temporarilly separate Gawain from whatever being was keeping him alive, even in a very small quantity, and was constantly creating and destroying anti-reality bubbles all the while. |-|Johanna Schwarzschild= Summary Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B, Varies with Calamity Name: Johanna Schwarzshild Origin: TBD Age: at least 36 Gender: Female Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Limited Reality Warping (Can gain entirely new and original abilities based on her mindset, but this a total devotion to the idea), Fate Manipulation (Can completely replace a person's fate with Calamity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Calamity works by defining an area in which a historical or even future atrocity will be recreated. Can destroy pocket realities with ease), Power Nullification, Resistance Negation (Calamity's power nullification extends to resistances, making it guarenteed to leave the target a normal human), Limited Precognition (Can forsee the entirity of an event taking place within an area defined by Calamity), Time/Causality Manipulation (Can recreate events that have yet to actually happen and the full consequences of an action across all of time), Limited Omnipresence (Exists everywhere and everwhen while inside the area defined by Calamity), Memory Manipulation and Creation (Can pull people from a target of Calamity's memories and make them real before making them a target as well), Limited Perception Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Completely undectable by normal means while inside and area defined by Calamity, and is said to be "cloaked in shadows") and Probability Manipulation (While inside an area defined by Calamity, an attempt to harm Johanna will invariably fail before it is even set into motion), Resistance to Power Nullification (Calamity is not a "power" to nullify, as it is simply the manefestation of a mindset) Attack Potency: Human Level, Varies with Calamity (Can affect areas of seemingly indefinite size to trap as many targets as desired, and can recreate, for example, the nuking of Nagasaki and Hiroshima) Speed: Normal Human, Omnipresent inside of a space defined by Calamity Lifting Strength: Regular Human Level Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human Level, very difficult to damage inside of a space defined by Calamity Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, Varies with Calamity Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Johanna was a historian of some note for most of her life) Weaknesses: Calamity and Johanna are very vulnerable to mind-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Calamity:' An ability born of the user's wish to destroy humanity and/or civilization as a whole, it allows one to recreate any atrocity commited by mankind. The recreated events can have their area of influence expanded as much as desired, but keep their "relative horror", which means that an area of 1 meter and an area of 1000 meters will have the same relative effects in any area inside of it. Anyone caught in the area of influence will be forced into a role of the user's choosing, losing all previous qualities and powers in the process, bypassing resistance to such by erasing one's resistance to it, as it is another power, along with gaining the memeories and knowledge neccesary for the event to be as profound as possible. Even if the person had something that's normally capable of stalling or even stopping the event, the "horror" of the event will increase until the outcome of the target's role plays out, with seemingly no limit, causing weaponry to be coming eerily accurate and those attempting to hurt or kill the target to become far stronger and faster. This can even recreate future atrocities, although only if they are inevitable, regardless of actions taken to stop or prevent it from happening. It is notable that the events inside of the area of influence take only an instant of time for those outside of it, regardless of how long it seems to have been from the inside, although the user still has total knowledge of what has transpired inside the area, even before it has happened, and that a target who dies inside the area of influence is dead in the real world as well, having had their fates replaced with that of their role's. **'Replication of Symbolic Events:' An extension of Calamity, this allows the user to replicate the full and total future concequences of an action that, in some way, lead to an atrocity in a similar manner to any other event. These recreations tend to last far longer for those inside, and be even more horrific if one attempts to resist it. **'Early End:' The user can forcibly end an event early, although this serves little to no purpose. This does, however, allow the user to destroy pocket realities with ease. **'Manefestation:' The user has access to all of the target's memories whi;e they're inside the area, allowing them to pull those people from the target's mind, making them a target as well. Along with this, the user can enter and exit the area of influence at any time. While inside of the area, the user is constantly cloaked by shadows and unable to be detected, with any attempt to predict his movements, if somehow detected, invariably failing regardless of percieved accuracy, along with any attempts to hurt them simply failing before ever taking place, like a gun suddenly jamming or a club breaking into splinters in it's user's grip. *'Independence:' Calamity and all of it's part, functions, extensions, etc., exist independently from any kind of power, whether it be magic, biological, spiritual, or any other kind, and, as such, is almost impossible to negate or resist, as one would need to negate the user's own mindset. |-|Anashin= Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Name: Anashin Origin: TBD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Omnitheism:' A state of being obtained from an intense belief that "At least one religion had to have been true", allowing to user to call upon the primary characteristics of any god from any religion. The most used powers are those from either the Greek/Roman or Norse pantheons. Category:Blog posts